Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell
Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell is the seventh webisode in the Chapter 4 webisodes selection. Summary Maddie helps a new friend from feeling like a fish out of water after the mysterious fairytale arrives on the same day as the Ever After High talent show! Transcript Madeline Hatter: *laughs* I'm going to knock everyone's slippers off at the talent show next chapter day! Ashlynn Ella: '''Ah-ha... '''Briar Beauty: '''Neat! Hey, here comes that new girl, Meeshell! I heard she's shy. We should invite her to come sit with us. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Hey, Meeshell! Over here! Hi, Meeshell. '''Meeshell Mermaid: It's nice to meet you. Madeline Hatter: '*giggles* Wanna see my tea-riffic new talent show trick? '''Ashlynn Ella: '*gasps* Woah! '''Meeshell Mermaid: '''I have to go now, hexcuse me. '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Hey, Meeshell. We thought maybe we got off on the wrong slipper, so we brought you this flower for your dorm! '''Briar Beauty: It's a snap dragon. Meeshell Mermaid: '''Um, I'm good. '''Briar Beauty: '''I've never met someone so shy before. '''Madeline Hatter: I'm pretty sure it's my hat. She doesn't like my hat. 'Meeshell Mermaid: '*singing* La di di, di, di. Di di fa, fa, fa. La da da, da! 'Ashlynn Ella: '''Meeshell is a mermaid! '''Meeshell Mermaid: '''Oh! Hey! Sorry I ran away before. My legs turn back into my fin when I touch water and I... I'm just not very confident around people when I'm on land. '''Madeline Hatter: '''I knew it! How could anyone not like my hat? '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Meeshell! Your voice is so... fairest. You should totally sing in the talent show! '''Meeshell Mermaid: '''In front of everybody? On legs?! I... I can't do it... '''Briar Beauty: '''Everyone at school would flip their crown if they heard you sing. '''Meeshell Mermaid: '''I'm sorry... but I just can't do it if I'm not in the water. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh, I just got an idea! '''Meeshell Mermaid: '*singing* ...together, however you go ever in Ever After High. Royal and Rebel, you're more than one together, however you go ever, in Ever After High! 'Students: '*cheering* 'Madeline Hatter: '''Damsels and gentlemen, prepare to be spellbound! And behold! The biggest cup of tea, ever after! '''Student: '*coughs* 'Madeline Hatter: '''You know what, this could take awhile. How about an encore from Meeshell while we wait? '''Meeshell Mermaid: '*singing* 'Cause it's your life... 'Students: '*cheer* Gallery MCOOHS - Briar, Ash, maddie in castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie builds suspension.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie summons cups.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell shyly on castleteria door.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Maddie, Briar calls out.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell comes happily.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Briar, maddie, Meeshell at castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie wants to show hat trick.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie made mistake.jpg MCOOHS - All the broken cups.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell touches water.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Briar, Maddie castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - Girls dorm hall.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie, Briar, Ash knock.jpg MCOOHS - Girls brought a flower.jpg MCOOHS - Plant squirts.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell hides behind the door.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell water on door.jpg MCOOHS - Briar never met anyone so shy.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie she hates my hat.jpg MCOOHS - Briar, Maddie and Ash just heard singing.jpg MCOOHS - Briar Maddie runs.jpg MCOOHS - Girls enter pool.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell jumps.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell introduction.jpg MCOOHS - Ash she is a mermaid.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell in pool side smiling.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell turns from splash.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell not very confident on land.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie oo I knew it.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie no one can hate my hat.jpg MCOOHS - Ash you should sing talent show.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell horrified.jpg MCOOHS - Briar everyone would flip their crowns.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell I cant do it.jpg MCOOHS - Briar and Maddie smiling do it.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie got an idea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie has a plan.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell underwater.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshells bowl.jpg MCOOHS - Crowd amazed.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell transformation.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell sing on land.jpg MCOOHS - Crowd goes wild.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell token.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie prepare to be dazzled.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie behold the biggest cup of tea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie and teabags.jpg MCOOHS - Auditorium Maddies cup of tea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie encore from.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined MCOOHS - Maddie has a plan.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell underwater.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell not very confident on land.jpg MCOOHS - All the broken cups.jpg MCOOHS - Meeshell shyly on castleteria door.jpg MCOOHS - Briar, Ash, maddie in castleteria.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes